<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sztuczny śnieg by gaybyprinciple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146899">sztuczny śnieg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybyprinciple/pseuds/gaybyprinciple'>gaybyprinciple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poetry - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybyprinciple/pseuds/gaybyprinciple</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sztuczny śnieg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zamknięte w kapsułach planety i światy,</p><p>Asceci, co w samotności spędzają swój los</p><p>Latarnie i wieże pnące się w chmury</p><p>Skąd widać bezkresy szklanych pojemników</p><p> </p><p>Wśród zastygłych chwalebnie plastików kosztownych</p><p>Grasuje nagle uważne spojrzenie</p><p>Wtem wyciąga się ręka i zaciskają się palce</p><p>I nie ma litości dla bezdennych kapsuł</p><p>I unosi się w przestwór prawdziwa para, </p><p>Której jednakże nigdy nie było</p><p>I wstrząśnięta do rytmu, aż stuk buta słychać, </p><p>Wypuszcza nad siebie wyobrażenie śniegu.</p><p> </p><p>Misterium się kończy, biały pył opada,</p><p>Wraz z nim zanika wszechmocne ramię</p><p>Niepewne, czy na niby tańcząca para</p><p>Jest warta</p><p>Zakurzonego miejsca w szufladzie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>